


Thirty Years of Waiting

by Wishmaker1028



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Fairly OddParents, Gravity Falls, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishmaker1028/pseuds/Wishmaker1028
Summary: Jorgen had left Fairy World thirty years ago, after erasing Timmy Turner's memories of his fairies. Now returning to Fairy World, he sees a lot hasn't changed. But a lot has, more than he realized. Now with a lot on the line, he must confront the one person he never thought he would. His old flame and best friend, Nacey. What will happen? (Sneak peak at 'Future Tense'.) Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!





	Thirty Years of Waiting

Jorgen Von Strangle was never a patient fairy. He never was and he thought that would never change. It did change whenever he first met Nacey Cortex. She was a beautiful magical being that had a heart of gold. She cared about everyone around her, especially her daughter, and it just gave Jorgen goosebumps whenever she was near. For her, he would be patient. For anyone else, he would still be his pushy self. So when he did the one thing Nacey warned him not to do, of course he got what he asked for. He had lost his best friend. He didn't realize it until he returned to Fairy World.

It had been thirty years after erasing Timmy Turner's memories of his fairy family. Although he was following the order of the Fairy Council, he felt like he was betraying Nacey. She had, repeatedly, warned him not to do so. But he felt like he had no choice. He had to follow orders. So when he did erase Timmy and his adopted sister, Chloe, had of the fairies - he didn't waste another second. He felt like scum. He couldn't face Nacey ever again. So he quit right then and there, knowing that the job would land in Nacey's lap. Jorgen had decided to go on a long soul search. He usually never would ignore her prophecies, he knew what would happen if he did. He would never hear the end of it.

So he went from multiverse to multiverse, timeline to timeline, and even galaxy to galaxy to stop his feelings of guilt. They didn't stop. They didn't grow either. So he became stronger, wiser, and more agile. He knew once he returned to Fairy World, he would be in a world of pain. When he first arrived in Fairy World, he noticed all of the differences. He had come completely disguised, a torn black coat surrounding his identity. Many of the fairies assumed that he was a magical wanderer. Jorgen walked towards his old office, seeing that Turbo Thunder was walking out of it.

Turbo hadn't changed all that much in the thirty years he had gone. In fact, the only thing new about him was that he was wearing a gold wedding ring. Jorgen felt a little jealous as Turbo turned back into the office, peeking in.

"Are you sure that you guys don't need anything while I'm gone?" He asked someone inside.

"Nah, you enjoy your vacation." A familiar male voice answered.

That voice... While it wasn't Nacey's, it was familiar to the former fairy commander. Turbo headed out of the office, using his powers to fly off. Jorgen gulped down any nerves he had and entered his office. While it wasn't completely changed, whom was behind the desk gave him a shock. It was his cousin, Marion Von Strangle. Marion was a bit younger than Jorgen, having a sky blue Mohawk in his dark blue hair, several body piercings, blue eyes, wearing a black loose fitting short sleeved shirt with a silver skull design on it, black pants, black tall boots, a silver crown, a new jetpack for wings, and a medium sized wand. Jorgen was surprised and a bit worried.

Where was Nacey?

"Excuse me sir, this is a private office." Marion lectured him, a bit rudely. Jorgen took off the black coat, revealing himself. Jorgen had changed from snow white to gray, he still works out, he has tired blue eyes, wearing a black tight short sleeved shirt with a blue wand on it, torn black jeans, brown tall boots, a copper crown, a rusted jetpack for wings, and his rather large wand. Marion gasped sharply, "Jorgen?"

"Where is she?" Jorgen asked, sounding impatient.

Marion started to say, "Well, Nina might come in shortly..."

Jorgen grabbed his shirt, pulling Marion close to his face. Jorgen, not only did he look utterly pissed, looked worried as well. He decided to be clear.

"Where is Nacey?" He asked, being really short and to the point.

Marion was about to answer when a white magical light surrounded Jorgen, releasing Marion from his grip. Jorgen turned, seeing Nina standing there. Her brown hair was now shoulder length, brown eyes, pale yellow skin, bionic metal hands, wearing a purple long sleeved blouse with a lace trim, black beaded jeans, and black sneakers. Oh Grambi's ghost, she looked so much like her mother. Jorgen relaxed a bit as Nina gasped.

"Jorgen? You're back?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to your mother is all." Jorgen reassured. Nina released him from her magic, looking sad all of the sudden. Jorgen perked up at this, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. He started to add, "Of course I wanted to see you too. But Nacey has been my friend for literal years..."

"She's gone, you nitwit!" Marion hissed, being a bit insensitive.

"Marion!" Nina lectured, immediately seeing Jorgen's downcast.

"S - she's what?" He asked, hoping he heard wrong.

He must've heard wrong, right? There's no way she could leave like this...right?

Nina sighed sadly as she repeated, "She left after you did. No one here has seen nor heard from her in thirty years."

Jorgen's heart stopped cold. It was like the whole world came crumbling down around him. She was gone? No, it couldn't be true...

...

Sadly, much to Jorgen's dismay, it was. After meeting Timmy and Trixie Tang's kids: Tommy and Tammy Turner, the more the former ex fairy commander knew it to be true. If they had never heard of Nacey, then she was definitely gone. Things didn't get much better, for literally a week later, a second Darkness arrived. Unlike the first one, which just wanted a friend, this one wanted answers. And it believed, from its broken memories, that Timmy Turner had them. Mistaking Timmy's son for him, Tommy decided to take the place of the Chosen One until he arrived. Jorgen bit his lower lip so hard from the irony of it all.

He was currently in Abracatraz, surrounded by humans that once all had fairies thirty years ago. First, Timmy himself was there, his wife Trixie, Chester McBadbat and his wife Tootie, AJ and his wife Alicia, Remy Buxaplenty and his wife (Timmy's adopted sister) Chloe, Jimmy Neutron and his wife Cindy, Mason _"Dipper"_ Pines and his wife Pacifica, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Sparky, Rose, Lionel, Roger, Cassie, Iris, Nina, and Marion. Timmy was slowly starting to remember things, as Jorgen could clearly tell. But Nacey's words kept ringing in his head. He huffed heavily, gaining Nina's attention.

"Don't worry, we'll figure out a way to get out of here soon." Nina reassured.

Jorgen admitted softly, "I'm so used to Nacey coming and saving my butt whenever I did something stupid. Guess her leaving was a way of telling me she wouldn't do it anymore..."

Nina didn't argue that point. She really couldn't. She just sighed sadly.

"I miss her too." She confessed.

Jorgen was oddly quiet after that. About ten minutes later, an Eliminator opened their cell door. Jorgen looked up at it and for some reason, he felt those goosebumps. But those goosebumps he only got around...

 **"Hold it! Stop where you are!"** An Eliminator demanded.

The one in the cell paused for a moment, as if it was staring at Jorgen. There it was again. Those goosebumps. As the Eliminator raised up its right arm, a magical aura came from its right hand and stopped the Eliminators on the other side. Nina was the first one to pick up on this.

"That's island magic..." She breathed.

"A magical being? But who?" Marion questioned.

Jorgen felt his heart was about to explode as the Eliminator took off its robotic head after taking out the other Eliminators. Deactivating a simulation robot was none other than Nacey Cortex. She looked completely different. Her skin was a pale yellow, her hair was starting to gray so she had several streaks of gray hair in her brown hair, she had wrinkles on her face, tired brown eyes, wearing a teal short sleeved blouse, white caprice, and white sneakers. It was her!

"Nacey!" Jorgen cried out happily.

"Mom!" Nina gushed, running over to her and hugging her greatly.

Nacey returned the hug, holding her daughter close. She ran her fingers through her hair gently, smiling. That smile...those goosebumps... This was worth the those thirty years... She was back. And with her help, they could stop the Darkness and save the kids before anyone got seriously hurt. As Nina parted out of her hug, Jorgen got to his feet, walking over to Nacey. The two stared at one another for one minute...until Nacey slapped Jorgen - hard.

"Ow!" He winced. Did she get even stronger? "What the heck was that for?!" He demanded.

"You know exactly what that was for! Don't even play dumb with me, Von Strangle. I am not in the mood." She warned. Jorgen saw her gaze landing on Timmy and wincing hard. "I warned you that you were going to regret this! And now look where we are! Facing the Darkness again!" She added. She turned back to Jorgen, tears rolling down her face. She huffed, "You ran away! You couldn't even face me! The only reason I came back is because I don't want any kids jumping into the Darkness today!"

"One of the kids is going to jump into the Darkness?" Wanda asked her, now sounding more worried.

"If Coco's calculations are correct, yes..." Nacey answered.

"We can't let that happen again!" Iris cried out.

Nacey nodded in agreement, "I know, so we have to get the wands, find the kids, and stop the Darkness. This is a category Delta everyone. We all participate." She turned to Marion and started to add, "And don't even think that you are going to interject with your..."

"Welcome back, Nance." Marion stated, cutting her off.

Nacey seemed to have calmed down a bit after that, just merely nodding at the gesture. She went out of the cell first, followed by her daughter and the others. The last to leave where Cupid and Jorgen.

"Yeah...she's back..." Jorgen commented, mostly to himself.

"Bet is on that she will ignore you for the rest of this situation." Cupid predicted.

"I wouldn't blame her... I would too if I was her..." Jorgen admitted.

Cupid turned to him and softly replied, "Come on, we've got to stop the Darkness."

The ex fairy commander just nodded as they left the cell together. Sure, he should've realized that Nacey wasn't going to forgive him right off. He barely forgave himself. But to completely ignore him after her rant? She was pissed. And she had every right to be.

...

After the Darkness left the horizon, with Timmy hostage, Trixie felt a cold shiver go down her spine. It was unfamiliar to her but she felt like something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but to the fact that Timmy was acting so strange. He wasn't acting like himself at all. She felt, deep in her heart, something was wrong. She couldn't pin point what but she knew it had to be true. As the entire team started to cry, for the lost of Timmy, Nacey's shoulders slumped. She knew this was coming once more but seeing it again after thirty long years hurt. Jorgen saw her from the side, placing his hand on her right shoulder. At first, Nacey processed the gesture wrongly, shrugging Jorgen's hand off her shoulder.

"Nacey..." He started to say.

But she wasn't having it. Not today.

She warned, "Don't you start with me, Jorgen Von Strangle. If you had just listened to my warning in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now! Now Timmy is in danger and we can't get to him without a ship! You happy now?! You just managed to push out everyone in your life! Including me!"

She looked down now, tears freely rolling down her face. Jorgen got closer to her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. Something was wrong. She couldn't explain what it was but it wasn't the same amount of familiarity she was used to when Jorgen was around. In fact, this felt like the complete opposite. Like he was Timmy for some reason. But that didn't make any sense to the magical being. Timmy was just taken by the Darkness, right? ...right? Jorgen, or whomever he was, wiped away her tears gently. To her, it escalated her theory even more.

"I'm so sorry about all of this. Especially for what I am about to say. But we have to save Jorgen."

Trixie overheard this, instantly perking up. Nacey's senses felt like they were heightened, especially when this imposter took off a bracelet and transformed him to Timmy.

"Timmy!" Trixie gasped, shocked and awe.

"Turner?" Jimmy asked, turning his head.

"Dad!" The kids gushed, running up to their father.

Timmy hugged his kids gently as he stated, "I'm fine kids... I'm fine..."

Nina started to realize what had happened as everyone was giving Timmy happy and relieved hugs.

"Wait... if Timmy was Jorgen... Does that mean Jorgen was...?" She started to ask, pointing to the spot where the Darkness was.

That's when Nacey's world came crashing down. Now she realized why she was feeling that way. Jorgen must've switched spots with Timmy before this happened. She covered her mouth with both hands, her tears following even more freely. She knelt down to the surface of the blue moon, utterly destroyed.

"Oh Jorgen...what have you done...?" She whispered.

Timmy placed his hand on Nacey's shoulder, gently. She barely looked at him, sniffling.

He promised, "Hey, have I ever let you down? We will get Jorgen back."

Marion perked up at this and asked the obvious question, "How? That thing took off without a second thought after it took Jorgen! How are we supposed to find it?"

Timmy shook his head as he explained, "Not _'we'_ , Marion. _'Him'_. We allow _'him'_ to save Jorgen."

Trixie asked, raising an eyebrow, "Him who?"

Just then, a blue portal opened up besides the fairies, allowing a girl to walk through it. She was about in her early forties, brown curly long hair pulled back into a beautiful braided ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a 1890 purple dress shirt, 1890's purple pants, and long black boots. She also wore a gold chain around her neck.

She looked at Timmy and asked, "Wait, am I too late?"

Timmy chuckled, "Nah just in time, Emily. No pun intended."

Trixie looked at her in awe and asked, "Wait, is that your cousin Emily?"

Timmy nodded as he stated, "Yes, that is my cousin, Emily Brown."

Emily waved politely and questioned, "So why did you want me to test my time transporter anyways?"

Timmy explained, "I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. My head kept pounding."

Nacey was the one to perk up now as she wondered, "From the rush of your memories returning?"

Timmy shook his head again, "No, this is completely unrelated. You see, as Doctor Emmett Brown's great nephew, I get the pleasure of forth dimensional provision. In other words, my head starts to hurt when there is something wrong in the timestream."

Jimmy commented, "I actually met him once. He kept saying that he needed me to stay close to you when the time comes. Guess this is that time."

Dipper stated, "Well, we can't just stand here all day. We have to save Jorgen."

Pacifica added, "And the world."

Cindy replied, "Yeah, we can't forget about that."

Tommy looked up at his Dad and asked, "So if you were the Chosen One, that means you had fairies like us, right?"

Timmy looked at Cosmo and Wanda in that moment. It was a smile and recognizing them that made their hearts stop. He was starting to remember. It was slow but it was better than nothing.

He just chuckled, "Yes, you are right."

Tammy groaned, "Oh man, this is a lot to take in."

Timmy reassured, "Believe me, its gonna get a lot more confusing if the crew starts coming back after all of this time."

Nacey got to her feet almost immediately and questioned, "Wait, you heard of the crew?"

"It's all slowly coming back to me. I guess I was a really important person back in the time of my youth." He admitted.

Nacey semi smiled before she looked up at the spot where the Darkness took Jorgen. _'Hang on Jorgen, we're coming.'_ She thought.

...

_Wishmaker1028: Well this was a long one shot. If I am able to do a reboot of the Sands of Time, I want to call it Future Tense. (For obvious reasons.) It is in a future where Jorgen erases everyone's memories of the fairies, following the ruling of the Fairy Council. Nacey had forewarned Jorgen not to do it, as she had sensed something awful happening from it. While she isn't exactly sure of what that is, her predictions are never wrong. So she leaves Fairy World after Jorgen does to get herself prepared for that moment. She knows eventually she has to face her oldest friend but obviously it doesn't go well. The reason I through in Jimmy and the Gravity Falls universe in here is so that I can add a few more kids into the fray. Plus, the part of Jorgen and Timmy swapping places is a reference to Wishology 1. It is also another Gravity Falls reference, if you squint at it. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
